


Demonic Desires

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushing, Demon Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Fear Play, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Scent play, Scents & Smells, Vore, smothering, tiny people as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Lucio's friend Mako lends him a magical book that promises him a night of pleasure with the King of Demons. However, that turns out to be a lot more taxing than he thinks.





	Demonic Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Time for cautions again!  
> This one contains a giant demon Junkrat having his way with Lucio in every respect. If you don't think you could handle it, please don't read it. 
> 
> Or don't read it at all, it is a little blue.

Lucio was quite the fan of erotic fiction. He would spend hours curled up with a book, reading the ins and outs – so to speak – of gay erotica, getting hot under the collar, eventually having to deal with himself or take a cold shower.

The place he acquired his fictions was a bookshop not far from his house, and the owner knew him well. They would chat for hours about various books, their favourite parts and what excited them most. And today was no different.

 

“Morning, Lucio.” Mako rumbled, not looking up from what he was reading. His face was stoic but his cheeks were flushed red as his eyes skimmed the page, the book comically small between his fingers. He was very large and if Lucio wasn't so nervous, he'd ask him out for drinks.

 

“Steamy?” Lucio asked, looking at the shelf of new arrivals. Plenty of good novels, a few that were a little cheesy for his tastes.

 

Mako shook his head. “They just held hands for the first time.” He closed his book, setting it to one side and exhaling. “So, what did you think of _Tender Caress_?” He asked as he stood, belly resting on the countertop. He was truly too big for the shop.

 

“Too vanilla.” Lucio shrugged. “I need a little spice, y'know?” He thumbed through one of the books, finding it to not meet his standards.

 

Mako thought for just a second before holding up a thick finger and moving into the back room. He was a while, thunks and thumps coming from him as he moved books around, soon coming back with a book that looked very old. “I've never let anybody else have this. It is very precious to me.” He set it down on the counter and Lucio pressed tentative fingertips to the cover.

 

It was a heavy, worn leather, looking hundreds of years old, embossed with iron and set with fire stones. The looping, silver writing on it was easy enough to make out. “...'Excitando ad Adventum Regis Daemonum'? What does that mean? It's not in Latin, is it?”

 

Mako laughed. “No, it's not in Latin. Look, this is some pretty hardcore stuff. I don't know if you'll be able to handle it or not. It takes a certain kind of person...'

 

Lucio wanted to prove to Mako that he could handle whatever he could throw at him and lifted his chin. “I'm not a prude. I'm ready for anything.”

 

Wrapping the book in a velvet covering, Mako looked sternly at Lucio. “It's my most prized possession so please, don't break it, don't get cum on it and _do not read it unless you're home alone._ Got that?”

 

Lucio nodded a little fearfully. “Got it.”

 

oOo

 

Lucio hadn't dare open the book until he was upstairs. He was afraid Mako would find out if he did and he was sure he was an ex-gang member who had killed before. He settled into bed and looked at the cover, placing a hand on the worn leather, the stones glowing pleasantly, as if sensing his touch. He very slowly cracked it open to the title page, a shudder jolting through him as he heard a quiet, distant giggle echo around outside like thunder.

“Damn it, Mako, you've got me spooked...” He exhaled and turned the page, looking at the contents with a small amount of interest. The chapter titles were nothing like any book he had ever seen, which usually contained little, lovey-dovey kinds of heartfelt things. These just made him weirded out.

 

  1. **_An Introduction to My Demonic Desires_**

  2. **_A Taste Of Me and You Are Intoxicated_**

  3. **_You Are Mine Now, You Cannot Escape as I Shall Fuck You Into Submission_**

  4. **_Deep Within Me, and I Push You Deeper_**

  5. **_Gift Yourself to Me and I Shall Bring You All That You Desire_**

  6. **_I Cherish You, Yet You Are Naught But A Plaything_**

  7. **_I Made Mako Mine, and You Shall Be Next, My Pet_**

  8. **_Then I Shall Devour You_**




 

The final chapter titles terrified Lucio and he didn't want to read any further. This was far too scary for him, yet he couldn't stop himself being curious. “I'll just read the one page.” He mumbled, carefully turning to it, ready to snap the book shut if it was some sort of horror porn that Mako was secretly into. The first page sent shivers up his spine and he couldn't look away.

 

_Ah! It seems yet another mortal wishes to become one with me. Yes, that is good. You need not be afraid. The events in this book may be stopped at any time by uttering the word 'firestone', but I urge you not to use it hastily. No harm may befall your physical being here, this is all but fiction. Your mind, however, your soul...intangible concepts that may be mine should you lose yourself in me. Now, my dear pet, speak my name and you shall start Chapter One with me._

 

Lucio couldn't see any other words on the page and frowned a little. Name? What name? This book didn't even have an author's name on it. He felt a bit silly talking to a book but he took a breath, uttering “What is your name?”  
The words on the page began to morph into text that burned with the intensity of fifty fires, the demonic script searing the words into Lucio's retinas. He couldn't stop himself from speaking them, opening his mouth without meaning to.

 

“Jamison Fawkes.”

 

All at once, the letters began to burn Lucio's flesh and he screamed, trying to let go, finding his entire body being encompassed by flames. He couldn't see anymore, vision fading white as the flames overcame him.

 

Suddenly, Lucio woke up, gasping and sitting up. He looked at his body. He was fine if not naked. A quick glance around the room stumped him. It was his room, but everything was huge, and all the colours were washed out, like a watercolour drawing. It didn't seem real and he scratched his neck in confusion. “What is this place?”

 

A voice echoed around the room, growling and disorienting. “This is a copy of your room in my domain. I thought your room would make you more comfortable.” The voice purred, making Lucio shudder.

 

“Why is it so big? And where are you? Who are you?” Lucio asked, looking around the strange space.

 

“My dear pet, it's not big. You're small.” A circle of fire began to burn on the carpet, the smoke black and billowing, rising up and taking shape. “And you know my name. You summoned me with it.” Two scorching circles burned through the smoke, blinking as they focused on Lucio. The smoke became solid, turning into red skin, two horns protruding from its head. This thing, this demon, was over a hundred feet tall to Lucio, stood nude and unashamed by the watercolour copy of his bed. It was pointed and lithe, right arm and leg made from obsidian that seemed to function perfectly as limbs. The thing looked down at Lucio and grinned, all sharp teeth and malice, a long tongue snaking out to lick his lips.

“My name is Jamison Fawkes. And this is Chapter One.”

 

_**An Introduction to My Demonic Desires** _

 

Lucio trembled violently as he watched the demon prowl closer, those sharp teeth grinning down at him. “So, my little pet... What's your name? And how did you come across my book?” He asked with a lick of his lips. “Did you take it from my Mako?”

 

Finding his voice, Lucio began to speak softly, having to clear his throat to push away the nerves. “I'm...Lucio. I didn't steal it, he gave me it!” God knows why though... This was terrifying.

 

Jamison laughed and nodded. “My Mako probably thought I'd like you. And I do! You're terribly handsome.” He moved closer until his face was looming like a red sky over Lucio. “So, here's what is going to happen. I'm going to have you. And once I've had you, you'll want to be mine.” He laughed again. “That's what happened with Mako. And all my other pets. But I've only had Mako for a long while.”

 

Lucio shook his head as Jamison's pupils widened. “N-No! I'm not going to be yours!” He tried to say the word to get him out of there but found he couldn't remember it. His mind was blank. Heart thrumming, he laid there, looking at the expansive grin of the demon.

 

“I'm excited to play with you.” Jamison smirked as he stood, revealing that his cock was stiff, the smell and heat from it overcoming Lucio's senses. “You'll give in to me soon enough.”

 

_**A Taste Of Me and You Are Intoxicated** _

 

Lucio tried to protest, but the more he smelled the large cock in front of him, the more his head began to swim. “I can't...I...” The smell was so musky, so intoxicating. He couldn't snap out of his trance, looking up at the cock looming over him, casting a shadow over him. An oozing drip of pre-cum dangled on a string, dripping down and hitting Lucio's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

 

Mind clouded by that scent, that impossible smell, he dipped his fingers into the drop of pre-cum, bringing it to his mouth, tasting it. The flavour made his mind scream at him to get more, he needed more, he had to get more. The thoughts were frantic, clawing at him, like he were some sort of musk frenzied animal. He looked up at Jamison, watching him slowly pump his cock, golden eyes locked on him.

 

“Wh...What have you done to me?” Lucio asked, breathless and desperate.

 

Jamison grinned widely. “Wonderful thing, pheromones.” He smiled. “You see, if you're completely averse to the idea, they don't work. But if there's a single doubt at the back of your mind...”

 

Lucio tried to stand, finding his limbs were shaking too much to move. “P-Please, stop talking...” He choked. “I need more. Please...”

 

It seemed that was what Jamison was looking for. He seemed like he was about to drop his cock on top of Lucio, but he began to turn and the human was worried he'd leave. However, he softly gasped when he stared upward, seeing Jamison's large, red ass descending toward him. He saw his puckered opening twitching in anticipation, his hairy testicles swinging pendulously above him. He could barely think as the shadow encompassed him, getting darker and darker as it hurtled toward him.

The demon's ass collided with him, knocking all the wind out of his tiny body, pinning him to the bed. He began to kick and struggle, unable to breathe as the ass ground on top of him, his arms above his head. The demon's taint was pressed against his face, the smell coming from it making Lucio feel so horny, his cock hardening as he felt the demon sit back, his legs cold as they were sticking out from under the demon's scrotum.

 

The puckered opening twitched and clenched at his hands, unable to move them away, feeling the demon begin to grind on top of him. His scent was overwhelming, so strong Lucio couldn't help but stick out his tongue to taste it, the musky flavour making him moan involuntarily, his entire air supply full of hot, humid scent.

The demon took his cock in his hand, stroking himself as he ground down on top of the little man. “That's it... Submit to me...” Jamison cooed, grinding down on top of Lucio, enjoying is struggles, his breath ragged as he felt his every movement.

 

_**You Are Mine Now, You Cannot Escape as I Shall Fuck You Into Submission** _

 

Lucio quivered with lust and fear as he was pressed harder into the sheets of the bed, Jamison's balls heavy on his legs, making him begin to sweat heavily. He couldn't breathe, inhaling his own, musk scented breath again. He felt Jamison moving as he tugged on his cock, his purrs thundering around him like an earthquake, pressing down hard on him, hips rocking back and forth as he smothered him under his oppressive weight. The demon began to growl to himself, tongue snaking from his mouth as he moaned. “I'll fuck you within an inch of your life.” He snarled out, huffing through his wide open mouth.

 

Attempting to push against the soft skin pressed against him, Lucio began to kick him, ebbing in and out of his pheromone induced trance, unable to fully snap out of it. The more he struggled, the more the demon enjoyed his little movements and the more he crushed down on him. Lucio began to ache, coughing and trying to inhale, biting the skin pressed in his face, tasting more of the sweet, oily pheromones, a shuddering moan coming from his throat.

“Are you wanting more?” Jamison laughed, moving himself around, working his clawed fingers underneath Lucio's little body, pressing him face first into the hot, wrinkled skin of his testicles. Lucio struggled as Jamison leant forward, laying on the bed and pressing his junk into his soft palm. “Let's see how you like this!” He laughed wildly as he began to hump his hand, rubbing up against Lucio as he mewled, open mouthed and panting. Nothing was worse than being crushed over and over, having to time his breaths, heaving them deeply as Jamison ground into his palm.

Lucio's hands beat against Jamison's scrotum, his hairs poking him and his hot, sweet, sticky skin suffocating him. The demon seemed to enjoy it, groaning and smiling as he heard the human's gasps for breath, pre-cum staining the spectral sheets in gooey streaks. He was so painfully aroused by the human's terror, how he was drifting in and out of his pheromone control, his little hips doing their best to grind into him as his tiny erection was rubbed raw by his frantic movements.

Jamison smiled as he heard Lucio gasping for breath and trying to stifle his moans, his claws pressing against his back.

 

_**Deep Within Me, and I Push You Deeper** _

 

“Do you like that, my pet?” The demon asked, adjusting himself, moving Lucio. The tiny man didn't know what was happening, a myriad of scents and musks making him feel like he was breathing treacle. When he came to his senses, he found something hot and sticky kissing his cheek eagerly, the skin twitching and pulsing beside his face. It took him to realise this was the demon's puckered anus, his face a mere push away from being swallowed up. The more he fought, the more the demon purred, eyes rolling closed as a single claw pressed against his head. His screams cut off abruptly as he was surrounded by heat and moisture, the muscle clenching around his neck, making him fear death. God, why couldn't he remember the safeword?! His shoulders were forced in next, arms pinned to his sides, unable to do anything but kick as his legs hung outside the demon. His walls clenched on him eagerly and kneaded him for all he was worth, his movements making the demon moan, shimmying his hips and wagging his tail around on the bed.

Lucio felt a finger press on his ass and he tried to claw himself out from inside the demon, his legs being pinned together, rumbling moans making him desperate. His brain struggled to find words and he suddenly gasped as the muscles clamped down on him, forcing all the air from his lungs. He felt lightheaded, like he was about to pass out, and his brain found the only word he wanted.

 

“Firestone!”

_**Gift Yourself to Me and I Shall Bring You All That You Desire** _

 

Light blinded Lucio as he was laid on the bed once more, panting and coughing as he stared up at the demon. He was in the shadow of his erect cock, looking up at it, but realised he wasn't being used as a sex aid anymore. Sitting, he could still smell the musk, making him feel dizzy. “Ugh...I'm hurting all over. I need to lie down.”

 

Claws pinched around his waist as Jamison lifted him to his face, grinning with razor sharp teeth. “So, did you like playing with me?”

 

Lucio rubbed his head and exhaled. “I think I'd like it more if I knew what was coming.”

 

Jamison laughed. “You saw the chapter titles. We're in chapter five now.”

 

Counting on his fingers, Lucio tried to remember what five was. “Oh. Alright, let's talk.”

 

The demon smiled even wider. “Mako is mine. He reads my book and I do whatever I please with him. In return, I gave him what he desired. A way out of his gang life, a nice quiet job doing what he loves. And when he dies, he'll join my harem as a welcome friend.” Jamison's eyes began glowing softly. “Give yourself over to me. And you shall be mine also.”

 

Lucio was a little hesitant. All he had to do was serve this demon sexually and he could have anything? “So...my music career?”

 

“Superstardom. Everyone will know your music, you'll change the minds and hearts of the masses.”

 

Lucio's eyes lit up. “What do I say, how do I do it?” Jamison drew some words in the air with fire, unable to say them himself, and gestured to them for Lucio. He read them aloud. “Jamison Fawkes, I pledge to you my body, heart and soul in return for your benevolence.”

 

As the words faded, Jamison's eyes glowed brighter and he lifted Lucio, pressing the tiny man face down onto his cock. “Make me cum.” He commanded.

 

_**I Cherish You, Yet You Are Naught But A Plaything** _

 

Lucio began licking the cock below him, moaning softly as his tongue swiped across the rubbery, deep red head. He could feel the heat and taste the flavour of Jamison's arousal, beginning to rub his crotch against the throbbing erection. Moving his arms and legs in tandem, he tried to rub and squeeze the titanic length to get Jamison to cum. He'd been subjected to his pre-cum, he knew whatever he had to offer would be immense and wonderful.

Jamison's hand wrapped around the tiny human and Lucio gasped as he was crushed to the hot flesh, his body being roughly dragged back and forth on the demon's cock, skin beginning to chafe a little. He couldn't stop the movements, bile in this throat as the motion sickness began to catch up with him. The pressure was astounding, his spine creaking and ribs clattering as he tried to breathe, timing each inhale with a forward thrust. Jamison began to howl and dropped the tiny man onto the bed. Lucio barely had time to collect himself when he was mired to the floor by a huge wad of cum, struggling to move as it glued him to the bed. He could barely struggle as he was lifted free of it, oozing and dripping heavily as he tried to wipe it from his eyes to see what was happening.

 

He wished he hadn't.

 

_**Then I Shall Devour You** _

 

Jamison was holding Lucio by his feet over his gaping wide mouth, salivating heavily as the human dangled there. The final chapter. Lord in heaven, he hoped this wouldn't mean he died. Although he tried to regain composure, he could only tremble, watching globs of cum drip from him, falling directly down the demon's throat. He would barely be a snack.

 

The fingers holding Lucio loosened and he screamed as he plummeted, landing between the monster's soft palate and his tongue. His head and shoulders were already past his uvula and he felt himself wishing to be toyed with, not just gulped down. No such luck.

The tongue rose behind him, sticky saliva and insistent flesh bearing down on him, making him whimper as he was pressed deeper. He didn't dare move, feeling the muscles below him grab his arms, tugging at him, hot and wet and determined. All at once, he was sliding down the cramped oesophagus, kneaded on all sides. The trip was brief, some seven seconds, but it felt like hours. He grunted as he was pushed into a cramped space, the walls softly glowing, giving him just enough light to see. Oh, fuck, he was in a stomach. A fucking stomach. And it was sexy as hell.

 

He could only be glad of his space for a moment as suddenly the walls crushed down on him, pinning his knees to his chest, a rumbling burp coming from above. He could feel a hand on the other side of the flesh kneading against him, the sound of purrs and a thrumming heartbeat above him as Jamison enjoyed his meal.

Lucio sighed to himself and reached between his legs to where his erection still was, beginning to stroke himself, desperate for release after that whole shitshow. A slight rocking motion told him Jamison was doing the same and he smiled a little, feeling a lot better about his situation.

 

_**Epilogue** _

 

Lucio walked into the bookshop, a little sore and tired but none the worse for wear. He very gently sat the book on the counter and looked at Mako. The larger man smirked down at him, giving his shoulder a gentle pat.

“How was it?”

 

Lucio snorted. “You know how it was. And yes, I did take the deal.” He stroked the book cover with his fingertips, looking at it. Hm. That's weird. He could read the Latin title now. 'An Erotic Adventure With The King of Demons'.   
“Suppose you'll want it back now?”

 

Mako shook his head. “It's ours now. You come over whenever you want to use it. Hell, maybe we can even read it together.”

 

Lucio flushed and smiled as he polished on of the firestones with his thumb, looking to Mako and nodding.  
“Yeah, I'd like that.”

 

_**Fin** _

 

 

 


End file.
